My week with Ian Kabra
by Candysweetstories
Summary: This is about what happens when Ian comes over to Amy's house for a week.
1. An Early Visit

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: THIS IS MY FIRST 39 CLUES FANFIC SO HOPE YOU ENJOY IT!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE 39 CLUES**

Amy looked at her prada watch again for the millionth time in ten minutes. She was so anxious to see Ian Kabra again. It had been 2 years since the hostages had recovered and the branches had united. At the age of 19 she had taken over as the Mardigal leader for the next generation and Ian had taken over as the Lucain leader for the next generation. This meant they had to spend tons of time with each other in meetings, over the phone or on missions. After spending so much time with him Amy had discovered Ian had changed. He wasn't power-hungry, greedy, handsome, rich snob anymore he was a wealthy, nice, considering, peaceful, handsome, prince charming. It had taken 2 years for Amy to admit her feelings but now she was sure she was in love with Ian Kabra.

Ian was in sleek black limo thinking about the one face that caused his heart to swell every time. That face belonged to the love of his life … Amy Cahill. She had changed since the clue hunt. She had become more confident, she lost her stutter, became a strong leader, she became girly and pretty. Every time he closed his eyes he could see her face. Her pale fragile face with wide emerald eyes framed with long seductive lashes, small thin lips the color of roses and sharp cheekbones gave her a strong and tempting appearance. He had been looking forward to this Cahill reunion for a long time; in fact he had called Uncle Fiske and reported that he had urgent Lucain/Mardigal problems to discuss with Amy so he would be arriving a day early. Being ever so kind Uncle Fiske had invited him a week early and he eagerly took the offer.

**AMY**

His limo had arrived 5 minutes late and by that time I was pulling my hair out with anxiety but all that disappeared when I saw him. Ian had spiked his jet black hair so that it complimented his olive toned skin and he was wearing a fitted Armani shirt with a pair of designer jeans. His amber eyes which were staring in her direction widened, she immediately looked down, " Had she forgotten to wear pants?" she thought in horror to herself. When she looked down all she saw were her black skinny jeans.

**IAN**

As soon as I stepped out of my limo I saw her. Amy was wearing a white fitted Armani shirt that showed quiet a bit of cleavage, a pair of tight black skinny jeans most likely from Guess and a prada watch Natalie got her last Christmas. Her hair had been straightened and held in place with an emerald clip her lips were shaped into a smile and her eyes…. That was when I noticed she was staring at me with wide emerald eyes but as soon as I looked into them she dropped her gaze and she stared at the floor in horror. Why would she do that? Than I realized I must have looked pretty dumb ogling at her, so I looked away.

**AMY**

After an awkward minute I finally spoke up, "Ian would you kindly follow me to my room. Uncle Fiske told me you had some matters to discuss." I waited anxiously for his response which came out smoothly, "Yes I do it is about the training program that we set up for Lucains and Mardigals." I nodded at him knowingly; we had had some fights break out this past month. But that was not what I wanted to talk to him about .

**IAN**

When we were finally in her room I barely held back a gasp. It was huge it had big floor to ceiling windows, golden curtains, a enormous white fur rug, various paintings, and a grand bookshelves with Italian molding, and a big bed that looked very tempting. Amy led me to a black leather sofa and sat next to me. I cleared my throat and was about to talk when my sexy crush interrupted me.


	2. The First Dinner

**A/N: Another Chapter hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 39 clues **

"Ian, I really don't think this is the best time to talk about the situation. You just came here from London I think you might want freshen up and we can go have dinner." Amy said in a soft voice

"Okay" replied Ian he was glad that Amy had interrupted him because he did not want her to find out that he had lied to her.

Amy led Ian to his room. He was glad it was just 2 rooms next to hers. After taking a shower Ian dressed in a simple black Marc Jacobs muscle shirt with Calvin Klein black dress pants and a watch by Gucci. He carefully fixed his hair and gracefully strutted out of his room to the main balcony where he and Amy would be having dinner.

As soon as she escorted Ian to his room she ran back to her own and started to ponder about what she would where to dinner. After a long while of pondering what to wear she decided to wear an emerald colored dress by Chanel with her embellished Jimmy Choos' and a simple golden charm bracelet with the symbols for each branch. When she was finally done braiding her hair she looked at the clock just to find out that she would be late for her dinner with Ian.

**Ian**

As I waited on the balcony for Amy to come a song popped up in my head.

_If you ask me how I'm doing I would say I'm doing just fine_

_I would lie and say that you're not on my mind_

_But I go out and I sit down at a table set for two_

_And finally I'm forced to face the truth_

_No matter what I say, I'm not over you_

_Not over you_

It was Not over you by Gavin Degraw. I saw how that related to my situation I mean I was sitting at a table set for 2 and now I am facing the truth that no matter what Amy will always be on my mind and I'll never get over her.

**Amy**

I ran as fast as I could to the balcony on the third floor. I totally didn't want Ian to think I ditched him on our first 'date' (well that's what I called this dinner in my head). When I got there the beauty of the heaven set up in front of me took my breath away. There was a small glass table set for to with Victorian styled chairs and silverware, there was also so many flowers that made the aroma undeniably tempting, and the view of the huge fountain we had set up when the branches united was magnificent. But all that had no comparison to the godlike creature that sat on one of the chairs staring at me. "Amy would you like to join me?" asked the creature in melodic voice. "Yes I would love to" I replied still stuck in my fantasy.

**Ian**

After we finished our dinner we strolled through Amy's private garden.

"So I've been wondering why Daniel didn't join us for dinner" I asked

"Oh he's on a Mardigal Mission" Amy replied

"Do I ever get to find out what it is"?

" No not yet, you have to wait till the rest of our cousins arrive and then you'll find out" she said with a devious smirk playing on her face.

"OH!" Amy yelled out in surprise after glancing at her watch.

"Look at the time! We should be heading in." she squealed

I followed her back to the mansion and to our rooms on the second floor. When we got to my door I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her into to a hug. To my utter surprise she pulled me closer and whispered in my ear

" Ian you can the spend the night with me you know"

-_The end_

How did you guys like it? Oh there's not going to be lemons in the next chapter just a heads up.

**DON'T FORGET TO**_** : REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**_


	3. More than the First Kiss

**A/N: Sorry for all the spelling and grammar errors. I was just to ecstatic to get this up; since it's been toooooooooooo long! Anyway thanx for all of the reviews. **

I pulled her back slightly and looked at her questioningly. I wondered if she was serious. There wasn't a trace of humor on her beautiful face so I leaned in and kissed her passionately. This night was going to be fun.

When he started to kiss me I melted. If it wasn't for the strong arms tightly intertwined around my waist I swear, I would have dropped to the floor. After a while I felt his tongue waiting to enter my mouth so I let it in willingly. We were making out for an eternity till I came back to the Earth and pulled back gasping for breath. I looked at Ian carefully; he didn't seem bothered by the lack of oxygen. He actually seemed annoyed by the fact I pulled away, and there was a…. horney glint to his eyes. I silently giggled at my observation. I think Ian might have misperceived " spend the night with me.", as have sex with me. I gently pushed him into his room and whispered in a seductive purr, " see you soon ". I won't give him sex but boy will I give him sexy. Ian stared at me with a confused expression, " Aren't I sleeping in your room, love?". I sighed and replied, " Yes but I think you need to uh…change and so do I. " He seemed to accept this excuse; so he kissed me on the cheek and spun around to enter his room.

As soon as he was gone I sprinted back to my room and raided my lingerie cupboard. Ugh… what was I going to wear! I finally decided on a black skimpy lace pushup bra with black lace thong. " Should I wear shorts? ", I accidentally asked out loud. " I prefer no shorts if that's okay with you. " replied a silky British accent. I spun around and saw my extremely hot beau and my jaw nearly dropped; he was shirtless so I could see his pronounced 6 pack and amazing muscles, also he had on a pair of black playboy boxers. He was the most perfect person on Earth!

When I saw Amy my Jaw nearly dropped. She was so freaken HOT! Her lace bra really pronounced her breasts, her arms looked muscular (enough for a girl), I could tell she had been working out, and !WHOAH! She also had a faint 6 pack. I hope she noticed mine. Then again, I was sure she did by the way she was gawking at me. I opened my arms and she jumped into them. I wrapped my arms around her waist and felt her legs intertwine around my hip. I swung her around and started to kiss her neck… then her plush lips. After a while of intense making out I got bored, so I gently pushed her down on the bed. Then I squeezed and gnawed her breasts until she started moaning. After an eternity of heaven we rolled over till Amy was on the top. I busied my self by unhooking her bra and then felt her sit up , I opened my amber eyes to stare at her beautiful emerald ones. And that's when I saw the horror!

I was in heaven as soon as Ian's lips touched me. He slowly brought me to my bed and pressed me down with him on top of me. Just when I wanted more he started to squeeze my breasts. The touch of his lips against me made me shiver in excitement. That's when I thought to myself so what I could be careless for one night… I mean having sex with your sexy beau is not a crime right? When we rolled over and Ian was taking off my bra I made my decision… I was gonna play dirty in bed! So I slowly sat up and scooted back so my butt was on Ian's penis but my bra fell off. I glanced at Ian's face to see if he noted my sudden effort in bed but his face was full of horror.


	4. Unexpected Surprise

**A/N: THANK YOU SO MUCH TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED AND FOLLOWED. I'VE GOT A HECTIC SCHEDULE SO I MIGHT NOT UPDATE FREQUENTLY, SO SORRY BUT I'LL TRY MY BEST. ANYWAY THIS CHAPTER ALSO LIKE THE PREVIOUS ONE HAS SEXUAL CONTENT SO IF YOU COULDN'T BEAR THAT CHAPTER DON'T READ THIS ONE. PEOPLE ARE TELLING ME TO RAISE THE RATING, BUT FRANKLY THERE WON'T BE ANY GRAPHIC SCENES AND THE SEX SCENES WILL ONLY BE IN A HANDFUL OF CHAPTERS. ANOTHER THING IS THAT MY GRAMMAR/SPELLING/PUNCTUATION SUCKS SO IF YOUR GONNA FLAME... GUESS WHAT I DON'T CARE CAUSE I KNOW AND I'M WORKING ON IT. I JUST WANTED TO GET THIS POSTED UP QUICKLY.**

**DISCLAIMER: NOT MY SERIES GOT IT!**

As Amy turned around and she saw… something she never thought she would see in her whole entire life. DAN AND NATALIE were making out on the top stair of the grand stairwell. The unlikely couple started to make their way to Dan's room, which was unfortunately the room beside Amy's, they were lost in each-other's eyes … or lips it was hard for Amy to tell through the open door. As they came near Amy struggled to shut her eyes and give her brother… privacy, but she just couldn't. "When did this happen. No, HOW did this happen?", she thought to herself. She had managed to keep quiet, up until she noticed Natalie's shirt was unbuttoned, her bra was unhooked and Dan's mouth was headed for that area any second (once he was done with her neck. When she noticed this unwanted detail she gasped (a little louder than she intended to), but that was all needed to break those two apart.

Dan was in heaven! He couldn't believe he was hooking up with the girl that tried to kill him countless times, the girl that insulted ninjas, the girl that called him "Daniel" instead of Dan. Worst of all he couldn't believe he spent the past 72 hours doing one thing… Screwing up the Prada Princess. But really the disbelieve disappeared as soon as he got to rip her (expensive) clothes off and shove himself deep into her, then make her shout his name as she dug her nails into his back. As Dan got back to earth he found himself kissing Natalie's neck, he leaned back a bit and examined the hickies on the beautiful neck and then his eyes trailed off to Natalie's face, which had been rearranged into a pout. The very pout that told him she wanted to step it up, but he just shook his head. His dick was tired and so was he. He just kept walking backwards towards his room until he heard a loud gasp. He and Natalie quickly let go of each other and looked around for the source of the sound. That's when they saw Amy's bedroom door open and AMY CAHILL ON TOP OF IAN KABRA wearing nothing but a black thong!

~DAN~

"What are you doing?", I asked furiously.

"Nothing of your concern!", Ian replied after pulling Amy on his lap and wrapping a blanket around her.

"Oh it's my concern that your doing MY SISTER!" , I said before I realized it was the wrong thing to say.

"Oh yah then tell me what your doing with my dear sister." The Cobra said in a smooth yet annoying matter.

"I don't have to say anything!", I said my face turning red.

" OH YES YOU DO DANIEL ARTHUR AREN'T EVEN AN ADULT! SO YOU WILL ANSWER TO ME!", Amy shouted at me her eyes blazing.

"Okay, chillax will yeah Ames we can all talk about it tomorrow morning… after you've finished your thing and we've finished ours." I said nervously.

But then I quickly added, " or right now if it's okay with you."

After hearing this Amy replied coldly ," Sure we'll get dressed and meet you two in the kitchen, then you can explain… this."

Without answering Dan led Natalie (who had stayed uncharacteristically quiet during this row) to the kitchen.

As their siblings left Amy and Ian stared at each other in total confusion.

Ian spoke first, "How do you think that happened?"

"I have no clue." Amy replied

" Do you think we should have reacted that way?"

"No but honestly I couldn't help it."

"Same"

"Well at least we get to hear the story in a bit."

"Well yeah… if they tell us the truth." Ian concluded with a crooked smile.

Then they attacked each other again.

As soon as they got out of hearing range, Dan turned to Natalie.

"Should we tell them the truth?" he whispered

"No they'll say were irresponsible"

"Well yeah, but if they find out we're lying they'll be mad." Dan said with

fear, he was imagining Amy cutting his allowance and missions.

"How about this we tell them we will tell them the truth if they also tell us the truth. ", Natalie informed with a smile playing on her flawless face.

"They'll never trust us and we can't trust them."

"Yeah that's why we all will drink the truth poison."

"Okay, that makes sense… I'll get the coffee."

As soon as they were done with their plan Dan went to make coffee and Natalie fixed her clothes and make-up.

When Amy and Ian finally made their way down to their siblings, they were shocked to see four glasses of coffee and innocent looking teenagers, along with a vial of poison. Ian raised his eye-brow when he read the label.

"Truth Poison… Natalie what is the deal you wish to propose?"

"Oh dear brother, just an exchange of recounts."

"Since we have to tell our story, we want to know yours. In return we will drink the poison so that you know we are telling the truth. The condition is

you have to drink the poison too." Dan continued eagerly.

Ian and Amy looked at each other and then nodded.

"Deal", they said in unison

**_REVIEW PLEASE_**


	5. Explanation Time

**Sorry for the late updates! I promise I'll update every week from now on! Also, OMFG 28 reviews! So sorry about this short chapter it's not the best way to thank you,but I promise another chapter this week (it's gonna be short too but it's the bridge to the other part of this story).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 39 clues... if I did then *evil laugh*!**

Ian and Amy were sitting down and listening attentively to every word their siblings said.

"So it all started when I was sent to Nepal for a madrigal mission." Dan started.

Amy nodded, she was the one who had suggested Dan was up for the job because he had learned all about the country on a trip with Grace. Ian's eyes widened upon hearing this information, after all he had sent Natalie instead of himself because ever since that moment on Mt. Everest, he was …. scared of Nepal.

"I was about to enter the underground tunnel to a secret temple that was inside a old king's palace." Dan continued

"But I beat him there and stole the statue." Natalie added

"Yes, she did. So I followed her to her hotel and planned to steal it from her that night."

"And he almost succeeded until he saw me sleeping in irresistible lingerie." Natalie informed with a smirk on her formidable face.

"Well yeah, you see she had the stone in a safe with a lot of Lucain locks. So since I had some input in the design of these lock I easily got to the statue."

"But when he tried to escape I woke up and shot him with poison number 39." Natalie said

Ian's eyebrow's shot up. "Why the hell would you shoot him with the love poison?!"

"It was the ONLY one I found in time!" Natalie snapped back.

"Why do Lucains have love poison?" Amy wondered out loud.

"Because love is supposedly a weakness." Ian replied without looking her in the eye.

"So what we have is a weakness to you!", Amy said struggling to keep her voice even.

"Yes. If anything were to happen to you I would kill myself out of grieve.", Ian said with a clouded expression.

"Awww, Ian that was the most romantic thing you've ever said to me!",

Amy said.

"Are you guys done your lovefest?", Dan asked after he was done gagging.

Amy nodded while Ian glared the signature Kabra glare.

"So yeah after Natalie shot me with the poison I suddenly wanted to be with her. I mean she was already half-naked you know so I just wanted to make her TOTALLY NAKED…"

"Yeah so he started to seduce me and since I've had a crush on him for a LONG time I gave in."

"So what were you guys doing for the next 3 days?"

"Ummm… we did the same thing for 3 days in a row."

"What?"

"sex"

"Ooh!"

"TMI"

"We had to tell the truth!"

"Oh yeah."

"Your Turn"

Amy and Ian stared at each-other and then gulped. They **_DID_** **_NOT_**_ w_ant their younger sibling in the know about what happened this _unforgettable_ night... **but the truth must be told**.

****IF YOU WANT MORE **REVIEW! **ALSO I'M PLANNING** A ****HOLT** AND **STARLING** MIXTURE FOR ALL THOSE

**HAMEAD AND TEAGAN AND NEDISON FANS! **


	6. Under the Big Oak Tree

**Disclaimer: I don't own the world of 39 clues.**

**Thank you guys so much! 34 Reviews! OMG I never expected that much! I said this would be a short chapter but I saw the reviews and I was like "What the hell you guys really deserve this". Hope you like it.**

* * *

****Natalie sat on a bench, staring at the fountain of the Unified Cahill Generation. There on the top of the fountain was a awkward looking flat surface, she knew that was where the statue was suppose to be placed, and she also knew that she and Dan would be the ones to do so

"Hey babe", shouted Dan as he came out from the Cahill mansion.

Natalie didn't hear him because of she was lost in her thoughts. So Dan just sneaked behind her and whispered in her ear.

"Natalie you know Prada is discontinuing their purses!"

"WHAT!?", Natalie shouted on the top of her lungs, as she shook her head in disbelief.

"No. More. Prada.", Dan repeated slowly as if talking to a toddler.

"I HEARD… B-BUT WHY!", Natalie shouted her voice cracking in the end… she couldn't imagine life without Prada purses.

"Because I love you!" Dan answered simply.

"Fu*k you", Natalie replied wrapping her arms around her boyfriend.

"That's what we've been doing for the past 3 days." Dan replied with a smirk.

'The past 3 days'. Those were the words that reminded Natalie of her previous thoughts.

"You know Dan I think it's about time we show our siblings the statue… I'm starting to think the fountain looks to plain without it." Natalie stated.

"Yes, we should, but I really want it to be us who places it on the top."

"Same… we don't want our lovesick siblings to do anything when they are high on sex.", Natalie joked but then she instantly wished she hadn't because that reminded her of last night when she and Dan (sort of) accidentally walked in on them doing there business and then after when they were told the total story plus a few un-wanted details about the experience from their older siblings.

As soon as Natalie joked about their siblings sleeping together Dan started to gag at the memory of then on top of each other semi-naked and then the horrific recount of what had really happened that followed afterwards.

The younger Cahill/Kabra couple spent the next few minutes gagging and laughing each time they looked into each other's eyes. The story with their siblings may not be the same but the love they shared was as true as the one shared by Amy and Ian.

Amy woke up with her head on Ian's bare chest… she looked around to notice that she was on the couch in the living room. "Weird", she thought. She remembered she and Ian were _doing it_ in her room not… the living room. **Oh ya!** They were here because of Dan and Natalie. The thought of those two made her shudder, she could not have ever imagined those two ending up together but the clue hunt had made her immune to unexpected things, so she wasn't in shock. What the clue hunt had not made her immune to was dealing with her little brother having sex with her boyfriend's sister. She guessed she would have to be the one to give Dan _The Talk_, because neither Uncle Fiske an Nellie were here. Or she could get Ian to give Dan the talk. "Bad idea", she said the second she thought of it. Her voice made Ian stir in his sleep. She assumed Ian would have to worry about Natalie and that would be hard enough, she shouldn't burden him with her problems. That didn't mean she wouldn't talk to him. Good and healthy relationships are made up of trust, honesty, communication, and love, she wanted her relationship to be a healthy one too.

Ian woke up, with the glare of the sun penetrating his peaceful sleep. He looked around to find out that he was in the living room… of course. He remembered the slight confrontation with Dan and Natalie. He didn't care about his sister having sex… he walked in onto her and her lovers far to many times to care. After all Natalie had been having sex ever since she was 14 so seeing her do it at 17 didn't concern Ian… she knew what she was doing. The only person he was concerned about was Amy, he was sure she never saw Dan do it with anyone so far, so of course she would be worried sick. Regardless of what she is feeling Ian knew that he would be there for her. He got up and stretched and then ran up the stairs to his room to get fresh.

Natalie and Dan had spent the rest of their morning exploring the small forest on the Cahill grounds. They had _finally_ found a nice little spot under a big oak tree.

"Dan this is so… _perfect_", Natalie whispered her eyes filled with tears, she was so overwhelmed with emotion.

"I know… just like you" Dan whispered as he wrapped his arm around Natalie's small waist.

"_No_, like _us_." Natalie corrected, smiling at Dan.

And then they kissed, just like in a _fairy-tale_.

When they finally sat under the tree Dan stared at Natalie. She looked like a princess. Her shoulder length jet-black hair was in soft bouncy curls. She was wearing a coral chiffon dress with a white leather belt that had gold detailing. She was wearing white leather loafers. And on her arm was _The Bracelet_… the one Amy had stolen from _Isabel Kabra_… Natalie's mother. It had never occurred to Dan that Natalie might miss her psycho murderous mother who had shot her on her leg, threatened to kill the Cahills and their cousins, and killed Dan's parents. Some anger boiled inside him…also how could he forgive her for all those things she did in the clue hunt. But then he realized they had all done things they were not proud of in the clue hunt and he being the brother of the Madrigal leader should be the one to forgive.

"Natalie I like your bracelet.", Dan said curious about the answer.

"No you don't… it's Isabel's", Natalie replied, her voice quivering but her face unreadable. She didn't want to lose Dan, he was different, he was perfect.

"Then why do you wear it?"

"Because she was evil and so was the bracelet." Natalie said in a small voice. Dan looked at her totally confused and kind of hurt. Natalie looked into his eyes and then rushed to explain.

"I want to wear it and be good so that the bracelet will be good and I'll have something good and pretty to call a family heir-loom."

Natalie's explanation made perfect sense to Dan. His face broke out into a big smile. He was so overjoyed that she was not like her Cobra mother and that she had changed for the best. But there was still one question that needed an answer. The thought of this question turned his happy expression unreadable. Natalie's face fell… she knew he hadn't totally forgiven her.

"Why did you do those _awful_ things to me and my sister in the clue hunt?"

Natalie looked into Dan's hurt and questioning eyes. She _had_ to tell him. About what had happened to her. About what Isabel did. Her childhood memories flooded her brain and then were followed by the ones of the clue hunt. She wrapped her arms around her knees and brought her legs close to her chest she placed her head on her arms and let her curtain of hair surround her. Watching her be so quite and still made Dan worry. Maybe she wasn't ready to face those awful memories after making a huge effort to change. He put her hand on her shoulder. It was really hard for him to see her so vulnerable and upset.

"I'm sorry Dan!" Natalie said loudly, as she lifted her head up to reveal the endless stream of tears running down her beautiful face.

Dan wanted to do something to make her feel better but he just stood there _frozen_.

"She raised me to belief that _Kabras_ was better than everyone else. She raised me to think that nobody was worth living and that _we_ were masters. She raised me into thinking that _nothing_ was as important as the clues. It was during the clue hunt…the separation from her that I started to think for myself, otherwise I would just do as I was told. But then when she came back into the clue hunt is when I realized that I had a brain of my own, I realized I couldn't let her do things that were just … inhuman and evil. Though when I argued or when Ian argued we got punished. A-an-an-and the punishments…", She said unable to conclude; shaking her head and splattering the tears all over her dress.

So that was it. That was the reason she was seemingly evil. Isabel. Dan couldn't help himself he scooped Natalie in his arms and hugged her tightly.

"I'm sorry", Dan whispered into Natalie's hair.

"Why", Natalie asked her eyes wide in bewilderment.

"Because I doubted you. I thought you could be evil. I thought you were still the same person."

"No, you were right for doubting me… I could have been the same person. If it wasn't for you and Amy. Ian and I saw how happy you guys were with each other… with your family. We wanted to be happy like you. Even though we can never achieve the level of love, trust and happiness you and Amy share, we wanted something similar."

As she spoke, Dan's eyes began to water. He truly had the best girlfriend in the world even though… she was his cousin.

"_Damn_ your making me cry… you must really mean a lot to me.", Dan joked.

"Not as much as you mean to me.", Natalie replied slightly dazed from looking into Dan's eyes to long.

"Haha… look at us. We sound like a pathetic sappy lovesick teenage couple."

Natalie nodded her head, she couldn't agree more.

It was noon when Amy and Ian were reunited again.

"Ian, do you know where Dan and Natalie might have disappeared off to?", Amy shouted while running up the stairs balancing Ian's cup of coffee.

"No, but honestly I don't care as long as I have you.", Ian replied with a smirk.

"Lol", Amy retorted in a dead voice.

Ian could clearly see that she was worried about their siblings. He opened his mouth to comfort her but she interrupted him.

"Ian you don't seem worried. How can you _not _be worried!", Amy asked desperately.

"Because Natalie has already done it." Ian answered.

"What?! She's only 17!"

"Yeah but she's done it at 14."

"That's _young!"_

_"_Well Isabel let us do what we want. She wasn't there to supervise."

"But you should be concerned! She's your little sister. Weren't you worried? Aren't you _still _worried?"

"No not really. _Not_ anymore. I've walked onto her and her lovers far to many times the past 3 years."

"How many guys do you think she's done it with?"

"About 10 or more... random Lucian boyfriends of hers'." Ian said carefully looking at Amy's face.

"How many girls have you done it with?" Amy asked skeptically.

"None... I've had the chance but I never took it." Ian said looking Amy in the eye... after all he wasn't lying.

"Really? Then how were you so good last night?"

"Really! And by the way I should be asking you the same question. 'How were you so good last night?' have you been sleeping around behind my back?", Ian asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"Nooooo way!", Amy started laughing.

Ian pulled Amy to his lap and twisted his fingers in her hair.

"You know I can stay like this forever..." Amy said.

"Same, just me and you." Ian agreed.

"Oh I have to make a phone call!", Amy jumped up with realization.

"Who is more important than me?" Ian joked.

"My best friend... Sinead.", Amy shouted over shoulder as she ran to get her phone in her room.

"Doesn't she live in your guest house." Ian remembered.

"She's visiting her brothers in the hospital in France." Amy answered as she reentered the room.

Ian just nodded his head in acknowledgement. Amy didn't notice because she was furiously typing Sinead's number into her phone. Amy had promised her best friend that she would call last night but... she had been quite distracted obviously.

"Hello...?", Sinead answered in a annoyed tone.

"Sinead!"

"Bloody hell Amy... it's 3 am!"

"Oh sorry!"

"Why didn't you call last night?" Sinead demanded.

"I was distracted... sorry."

"By what?"

"Oh nothing just... Madrigal business.", Amy answered unsure, she wasn't good at lying.

"Sureeeee. How's Ian?" Sinead was sure Amy was lying but didn't bother asking.

"How are Ted and Ned?" Amy rushed.

"You ignored my question."

"Oh he's fine I guess. We talk mostly about boring Cahill business. He's currently busy with Natalie."

"Wait so Natalie is there to?"

"Yeah and Dan to."

"Must be hell for you."

"Not yet but it's only been a day, I got a week to last with them."

"Uff... Bang!"

"Sinead is everything all right?", Amy asked worriedly.

"Yeah, just an experiment gone wrong.", Sinead answered with a new tone of impatience.

Amy knew Sinead was lying but she let it go... she would find out sooner or later. Ian kept tugging Amy's hair playfully.

"3 am in the morning? Well what ever... hope you come back soon for the reunion."

"Yeah of course I'll come back for the same old boring reunion."

"Good to know... bye!"

"Bye... miss u!"

"Same!" Amy answered before hanging up.

"Why didn't you tell her about us?" Ian immediately asked before Amy could turn her to face him.

"I want it to be a surprise.", Amy said her face full of happiness.

"Your wish is my command." Ian said before leaning into kiss her.

"Your so corny." Amy said before she closed the space between them.

* * *

**So what do you think the sound in the back round was?**  
**Guess what guys... NEXT CHAPTER IS HAMEAD, TEGAN, NEDSION. That's the Good News!  
But the Bad News is I HAVE NO IDEAS!  
Please P.M with** **_ANY_**_ IDEAS!_**_  
REVIEW!_**

~ CANDYSWEETSTORIES


	7. Contest!

**Dear Readers,****  
**

**I'm very disappointed that I only got one review on the longest chapter in this story. Did you guys_ really_ hate it so much, that you didn't bother reviewing? I expected at least 5 reviews. I was very discouraged that I only got 1. So _everyone_ who is reading this please go back, _Read and Review!_****_Especially_****the**__**Hamead, Teagan and Nedsion fans. I'm working on the second part of this story and I need some reviews to get it to the _Ready to be Published Level_. Speaking of the second part of this story... I would like to propose a CONTEST! **

* * *

** Contest:  
Must be a Romantic Drabble on any one of the following couples. (Sinead/Hamilton, Ted/Reagan, Ned/Maddison)**

**_Here are some details you have acknowledge:_**

**Ned and Ted aren't handicapped anymore. **

**Sinead is very anguished with herself and she blames herself for not being able to protect her brothers.**

**Sinead is finding it hard to forgive the Holts but Ted and Ned have already forgiven them.**

**The Holts are guilty so they try their best to be extra nice to the Starlings.**

**In fact the Holts visit the Ned and Ted in the hospital before Sinead can get there after her flight.**

**The Starling boys live in France, in a big Mansion (they have very rich parents).**

**Holts have to be staying in France for a week or they can live there.**

**The Starling parents should be on a trip and the Holt parents shouldn't be in France either.**

**_Hope I gave you enough breathing space to add your own creativity. _**

**_So here are the_ rules:_  
_**

**The drabbles should be of the Holts and Starlings falling in love by going on cute dates, having flashbacks of each other, or just thinking about each other. **

**I love really sappy! So make it as sappy as you want!**

**The story is rated M so the drabbles are allowed to have suggestive scenes.**

* * *

**_The Deadline is Oct.1._  
**

**_There will be more than 1 winner._**

**_The winners' drabbles will be featured in the next few chapters._**

**_All the winners will get an early preview._**

**_IF YOU WILL PARTICIPATE TELL ME IN THE REVIEWS._**


	8. Contest Update!

Hey readers! Quick update... the deadline will be Sept.20 instead of Oct.1.

Do I really have only 2 participants? Come on people! I need more entries!

You can make more than 1 drabble, the more entries I get the faster I can update a VERY LONG Holt/Starling mixture.

Can PM me the entries? If you don't have an account but do have an idea just post the entry in the reviews.

~Candysweetstories~


	9. Monkey in the Middle

Hey readers!

I know your frustrated with me for not updating, it's just as soon as I found out Sinead is Vesper 3 I got so shell-shocked that I lost my ability to speak and then I lost the spirit to write about her as if she's the good guy. I hope you can understand my devastation. Now you might mistaken this note as me ending the story but that is not true, I will continue to write this story just as I did before but you will find a lot more twists than expected. I want you guys to know I haven't wasted my break from fanfic by watching tv and eating tim-tams, but that I have been working on an new story. It is a of course a Amy and Ian love story but it's a little more twisted than you expect it. The story will be called Monkey in the Middle. Main characters will be Amy, Ian, Evan, and as much as I hate to say, Sinead. This story is inspired by Love Triangles by Pearlagent so I suggest interested readers to read that story, it will help you understand what in for. I like to call Monkey in the Middle a candysweet version of Love Triangles... So if you like one you'll like the other. Well know for the release date... I'm hoping for around Nov.20, I will update every Tuesday from then on, so you can watch pretty little liars and then log on to Fanfic to check my story out all in the same evening (lucky you).

Well readers, hope you stay with me for this story and I do hope you check out my new story Monkey in the Middle coming out on November 20 2012.

Before I sign off, I want to ask everyone who watches Twilight Breaking Dawn part 2 to rate the movie and to tell me if they cried in the end.

~Candysweetstories~


End file.
